


No Other Choice

by AkizaCopperfield23



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkizaCopperfield23/pseuds/AkizaCopperfield23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardman calls Mike to his office late one night what could Daniel possibly want. Please R&R rated M for a reason under 18 beware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Other Choice

No Other Choice

It is about midnight at Pearson Hardman and Daniel Hardman was in his office alone doing paper work suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" says Daniel without looking up from his papers.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hardman?" Says with a little bit of fear in his voice Mike Ross as he opens the door and walks in.

Daniel smiles and stands up, then slowly makes his way over to Mike. "Mike so nice of you to come so promptly" suddenly the smile on Daniel’s face turns evil "Do you know why I called you here my boy?" 

“No sir I don’t.” says Mike without looking at Hardman.

“Well earlier I was talking to an old friend of yours Trevor whatever and he gave me an interesting piece of information” says Hardman with a smirk. 

"W-w-what are you talking about sir.” stutters the fake lawyer nervously.

Daniel’s smirk widens "cut the shit Mike your little friend Trevor told me you didn’t go to Harvard or any other law school for that matter."

Mike remains silent gritting his teeth.

"Yes my dear boy it's true I know all about you and Harvey’s scream, but I might be persuaded not to go to the police and the justice board" as he says this Daniel slowly runs his hand down Mike's side and lets it rest on his hip.

Then the older man whispers in the younger's ear "Tell me Mike are you a virgin?" as he completes this statement he licks the shell of Mike's ear.

Mike as he pulls away from Daniel “That's none of your business Hardman“ says Mike with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well it's going to become my business very soon because you're going to have sex with me and if you don't I will go to the police and the justice board and Harvey will lose his Job and Jessica will lose her firm and it will be all your fault.” States Hardman 

Mike looks down at the floor "Yes I'm a virgin." whispers the younger.

"Sorry didn't catch that" says Daniel with a huge grim.

Mike looks up at Daniel pure disgust evident on his face "I said yes I'm a virgin happy."

"Very" In that instant Daniel grin doubles in size as he walks over to his desk and sits down. Once he is situated Daniel pats his lap "come and have a seat my boy."

Mike just stands there glaring at the older male.

Daniel shrugs and reaches for his phone "fine Mike If you don’t want to cooperate I'm pretty sure the NYPD would love to hear your story"

Just as Daniel touches the phone Mike grabs his hand and puts it on his hip as he slides down onto Daniel 's lap facing away from him, where he poked by the man's obviously hard erection which causes the blonde to cringe.

"Glad to see you're finally coming around Mr. Ross" laughs Daniel.

"Just do what you're going to do and get it over with Hardman” begs Mike.

Daniel smiles as he starts to run his hands up and down Mike's body one of them staying on his crotch and giving it a firm squeeze causing an unwanted moan to escape Mike's lips. Then the older of the two leans forward and bites down on the younger ear lobe "nice try Mike, but I been wanted to do this second I met you and I'm going to milk it for all it's worth"

Than with cat like speed Daniel grabs Mike's chin and twists his head around so that their lips meet. The sudden action causes Mike to gasp which gave Daniel the chance to snake his tough into the fake lawyer’s mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity Daniel finally pulls away for air.

"You're just as sweet as I thought you would be Michael" coos Daniel slightly out of breath

"Now get on your knees for me Ross" commands the older man.

"No please Daniel not that" Mike stammers with fear in his eyes.

"I said now whore" demands the senior partner" Unless you want me to blow the whistle on your scheme" continues Daniel with a smug look on his face.

"Fine" groaned the younger as he gets on his knees in between Daniel’s legs and with shaky hands pulls out Daniel’s 9 ½ inch dick out of his pants.

Daniel smirks again and Mike is really starting to hate that smirk "good boy, now suck me."

Then just as Mike was about to grab the base of Daniel 's cock Daniel stops him by grabbing his hair and forces him to look at him "if you even think about biting me I will make shore you regret it" the older man says as he releases Mike's hair and presses his dick against Mike’s unwilling lips.

The young lawyer then takes hold of the base and slowly puts the tip into his mouth and receives a pleased moan from Daniel. However said man quickly becomes inpatient so he grabs Mike's hair again and slams his head down on his 9 ½ inch cock causing the younger of the two to almost gag. Then after about ten minutes of pure agony on Mike's part Daniel finally tenses and as the teen tries to pull away Daniel holds him still as he comes in his mouth.

Before Mike can even consider spiting it out Daniel puts his hand over Mike's mouth and says in a threatening voice "swallow it now you dirty whore."

The younger obeys and after he has to fight with all his might to not allow it to come back up. Then on wobbly legs Mike stands up and goes to leave.

Just as he reaches the door "where do you think you're going slave we're not even close to being done get back over here."

Mike very slowly walks over to Daniel , who starts to kiss, nip, and bite at Mike's neck and once he reaches the spot right where Mike's shoulder and neck meet Daniel bits into the skin leaving a very noticeable mark and causing Mike to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of the opportunely Daniel pushes Mike to the floor and gets on top of the younger man. After a moment of shock Mike regains control over his senses and begins to struggle. However Daniel swiftly puts a stop to that by putting the younger’s wrists in a vise grip so tight it causes Mike to hiss in pain.

Daniel then takes off his tie and binds Mike's wrists with it. Then the older man slowly runs his hands down Mike's body finally coming to rest on his crotch where he squeezes it causing the kid to utter an unwanted moan.

"Please stop" begs Mike as he tries to fight back tears and more unwanted moans.

Daniel pulls Mike to his feet by his hair and undoes Mike's pants then bends him over his desk and leans over to whisper in his ear "No, I have waited to long for this."

Daniel stands up straight showing that his erection has recovered from the blow job.

"No please" cries Mike as Daniel pulls out a small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket.

"Shut up whore or I'll go in dry" barks the older man.

Then the sound of the cap being popped on the lube made Mike close his eyes in fear and disgust. Mike looks over his shoulder with horror in his eyes as he watches Daniel prepare is cock for entry.

The younger whimpers in fear as he feels the soft round head of the elder's member probing against his entrance, the coldness of the lube creating a cool sickly sensation as it paints his warm skin. He hopes with every fiber of his being that Daniel isn’t going to do what he thought he was going to do. However his hopes where short lived as the senior partner pushes into his tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion causes Mike to cry out from the pain and Daniel a cry of pleasure.

Daniel begins to move in and out of the unwilling body at a speed so slow a snail would seem like a racecar. This went on for what felt like hours, a never ending cycle of mercilessly rough pace to slowing down or stopping completely. The entire time Mike is thinking why can't he just fuck me quick and be done with it. Then without warning Daniel pulls out completely and grabs Mike and pins him against the long glass window behind his desk.

"Now the whole world can see me fucking Mike Ross the loser kid who didn’t have what it takes to be a real lawyer so he has to pretend to be one, all they have to do is look up" at hearing this the younger closes his eyes tightly out of shame and a tear runs down his face, but swiftly opens them in shock when Daniel thrusts into Mike again still keeping the same pace as before.

Then when Daniel is close to climax he grabs Mike's unwillingly hard member and begins to stroke it in time with his thrusts and within seconds Mike comes all over Daniel’s hand and the window followed by Daniel coming inside Mike.

Once done the older male pulls out of Mike, straightens his closes and unties the younger's wrists and sits down at his desk with a huge satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

"That was amazing Mike we should do it again sometime" states Daniel’s as he slaps Mike in the ass while he's pulling up his pants.

"Keep your disgusting hands off me you prick" threatens Mike as he walks out the door.

The End

The end for now but I'm thinking of making a part 2 what do you think let me know please and thank you. 

P.S. Also guys could other people make more stories similar to this I mean I can't find even one Mike & Daniel story anywhere so I wrote my own. 


End file.
